


Klance Flower AU

by OWOWUTSDIS



Series: Klance Flower AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron, klance - Fandom
Genre: Flower AU, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOWUTSDIS/pseuds/OWOWUTSDIS
Summary: Keith and Lance had gone on plenty of missions together. Nothing could possibly go wrong on this one. They’re just retrieving a flower after all. But what happens when Keith is cut by the thorns of this glowing purple rose that reveals someone’s true self?





	1. Chapter 1

“Keith, can you hear me?” the blue paladin asked in his communicator.

“Loud and clear Lance. Are you in position?” the red paladin responded. “Are you in position yet?”

“Almost there. I still don’t understand why we need this flower. Why’s it so important?” 

“I’m not sure, Allura said that she wanted Pidge to analyze it and see if we can turn it into a weapon of some sort.” Keith explained the mission again.

“I’m in position. I can’t believe they need to guard this flower.” Lance said jokingly.

“Many people could abuse its power for bad Lance. It’s a security issue Lance.” Keith responded pulling out his bayard. Keith saw Lance in the other side of the opening. He held up his hand in a fist to signal Lance not to take any action. Keith looked around the corner to see a galra soldier guarding the flower. Keith looked back at Lance who was waiting for the signal. Keith slammed his hand down and Lance ran inside with Lance behind him. They swiftly took down the galra soldier and took down the barrier surrounding the flower. 

“Pidge, we got the flower. Should we take any caution? You did say it was powerful.” 

“Just don’t let it pierce your skin.” 

“Got it.” Keith picked up the flower. He observed the light purple glowing plant in his hand. He noticed the thorns on the stem of the alien rose. 

“Let’s head back. We’ve kept them waiting long enough.” Lance suggested. With that, the two got into their lions and prepared to head off. But before they could, they were attacked by a multiple galra ships.

“Crap.” Keith murmured.

“We’re sending the other lions.” Allura assured them. 

“We’ve got it.” Keith told her. 

“Be careful! We can’t lose that flower!” Pidge scolded the paladins. 

“We got it Pidge.” Keith said in his normal, uninterested voice. Lance was hit by one of the ships guns.

“Lance!” Keith cried out to him.

“I’m fine. I could use some help though.” 

“I’m coming!” Keith came rushing to Lance’s side and activated the jaw blade. He cut the ship in half and checked in with Lance. 

“Lance you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Keith.” A ship from behind the two shot the black lion. The flower fell from the control panel and in a panic, Keith reached to grab it. The thorns cut through the under armor on his suit and dug into his skin. Keith winced in pain.

“Keith, what happened?” Shiro asked worriedly through the communicator. 

“It’s fine, we need to handle this galra ship first.” Lance pounced in front of Keith before the ship could shoot him a second time. Lance tore apart the ship and left its pieces on the planet they’d gust come from. 

“Let’s get out of here before more come.” Keith ordered. They all flew out and headed back to Earth. 

“Good job guys!” Pidge congratulated them upon their arrival. 

“Nothing we couldn’t handle right Keith?” Lance commented enthusiastically as he nudged Keith playfully. Keith looked up in surprise. 

“Oh, uh… yeah.” he hesitated with his words. Pidge looked at him up and down. Keith was usually confident in what he said. She finally caught a glimpse of his hand. Heat rose in her face. She punched Keith in the side and scolded him.

“You idiot! You had one job! DON’T LET THE FLOWER PIERCE YOUR SKIN! You can’t handle one thing!?” 

“Whoa wait, it cut him? Is he gonna be okay?” Lance asked. Worry overcame his voice as he asked. 

“He’ll be fine. The flower isn’t deadly it just effects a persons emotions. It depends on weather or not it’s been mixed with other chemicals. In our case, it’s not. This means the effect will reveal Keith’s true nature. Guess he’s not as tough as he seems.” Pidge explained as she adjusted her glasses.

“I am! Just… not all the time.” Keith said defensively yet shyly. He sounded like a whining little kid when he said it. He looked over at Lance but looked away just as quickly. His face blushing brightly as he turned away. Shiro walked over and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder making the black paladin flinch lightly. 

“Everyone calm down. Keith will be fine.” Shiro looked down at Keith. “Right?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith stuttered. “I’ll be fine. I think I’m gonna go to my room an rest.” With that, Keith ran off to his room and practically slammed the door behind him. He slumped against the door and sighed heavily. 

What on Earth? Did I seriously just let my feelings show. Stupid flower is messing with my head. Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. 

“Keith? Honey are you in there?” Krolia’s voice asked through the door. Keith stood up and opened the door.

“Mom?” 

“May I come in?” Keith walked out of her way and let Krolia enter. “Everyone told me what happened.” she said as she sat down on his bed. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Do you want to maybe talk about it?” Keith bit his lip and remained silent. He did and didn’t at the same time. He didn’t want his mom to be worried but, he also didn’t want to lie to her. Keith just nodded his head and sat next to her. 

“I just… I guess this flower thing is making me do stuff I don’t want to. It’s stressing me out and I don’t really know what to do.” Krolia wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder. Keith leaned on her as she pet his hair. 

“You’ll be alright. You’re strong.” She started to hum an unfamiliar yet comforting tune. 

“I don’t feel very strong.” he said softly. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He hugged his mom and held her tight. She continued to stroke his hair and hum the tune. Keith couldn’t resist any more. He let out a few tears. Those tears eventually turned into sobs. 

“It’s alright to feel weak sometimes. Just as long as you keep trying and-”

“But I never feel strong!” he yelled in his mom's arms. Krolia pulled away and wiped her sons tears away. She looked in his eyes to see them flood with more tears to cry. 

“Keith, it’s okay. Calm down. Your team needs a leader. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to not feel strong, and it’s okay to ask for help. Just… be the leader they need. You are strong enough and we all know it.” Keith hugged her again and dried the last of his tears. 

“Better?” Krolia asked him as she smiled sweetly at him. 

“Better.” he responded with a small smile. 

“I need to go. You should stay in here for a bit until you compose yourself. Come out when you’re ready. I’ll have dinner ready for you by then.

“Thanks mom. You’re the best!” Keith said as she exited, smiling even wider this time. Keith waited in his room for a bit. The only things he could think of were ways to resist the flowers effects, and Lance. He couldn’t stop thinking of Lance’s concern for him. Lance was usually more concerned with other things like girls or the next mission. (Girls more than the next mission though)

Keith you idiot. Stop thinking about it. Why am I even thinking about it? I’ve always liked Lance but now it feels like… maybe I should tell him…? No. Now way! That’s just the flower talking. You could never… he would never… Keith sighed and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. His stomach finally decided for him that it was time to leave and eat. He walked out of the door and his heart skipped a beat. Lance shot up from where he was sitting in the hallway. 

“I-uh… I wanted to make sure you were okay. I just felt like it was kind of my fault. I let my guard down and you had to come help me. I should’ve been more aware of the attack.” Lance looked at the ground as he continued to apologize. 

“Lance.” Keith interrupted him calmly. 

“Yeah?” Lance closed his eyes tightly like Keith was going to give him a serious beat down. 

“Lance, it’s okay. I should’ve let them send back up. It’s fine.” Lance looked at Keith with confusion written on his face. 

“What? I’m just trying to tell you you don’t need to apologize.” Keith said looking at Lance. He studied him for a few seconds, trying to understand him. What was the matter? Oh yeah. The only time Keith ever talked to Lance like that was in his head. Lance looked at his hand and flinched lightly. Keith looked and saw the cut on his hand. 

“Oh.” he said as he held it up to Lance. “Look, it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” He did his best to sooth Lance. He didn’t want him to feel bad. 

“Still, you got hurt. No matter what you say I’ll feel like it’s my fault one way or another.” Lance looked at the floor once again. 

Crap. How am I supposed to fix this? How do I comfort him and reassure him it’s not his fault. Okay, Keith, act like your normal self. Do I walk away? Say something? Oh God, just do something! Keith, without thinking wraps his arms around Lance.

“It’s not your fault. I promise.” At that point, Lance fell to pieces. He wrapped his arms around Keith in response and cried into his shoulder. The two tightened their arms around each other as they stood. The only sound filling the silent void was the sound of Lance’s crying. After a few moments, Lance finally let go. 

“Heh. Well, I guess we should go eat.” he said as he wiped away the last of his tears. He awkwardly smiled at Keith. Keith gave an awkward smile back in response. 

“Yeah, they’re probably waiting for us.” 

“... Hey, can we keep that moment between us? I don’t want anyone to know I cried.” 

“Yeah, I understand. I won’t tell anyone.” The two finally walked down to the dining hall. 

“There you are! I made burgers, hot dogs, and a few other things for you.” Hunk said enthusiastically. “Allura and Coran are loving our Earth food!” 

“It is truly amazing! I’ve never tasted anything like it.” Allura said as she bit into a burger. Keith smiled and looked around the table for a place to sit. He found a spot between Shiro and Krolia and sat down, dreading that he couldn’t sit next to Lance. Keith had always felt something around Lance but thanks to this flower it was somewhat stronger. Instead of being able to keep his cool, his heart raced and pounded in his chest. It felt weird in a good sort of way. However, Keith wasn’t sure what to think of it. He took a few bites of the spaghetti in front of him and slumped in his chair. For some reason he felt… uncomfortable. He guessed that it might have just been the cut on his hand. He wanted Lance to hold him in his arms again. He was comforted when Lance was around. Keith dismissed the thought immediately. 

No. I don’t like Lance. We’re competition. Just like he said. We are competition to one another… right? 

“Keith, you alright?” Shiro asked, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m alright.” Keith said crossing his arms. “I just got lost thinking.”

“Well, maybe you should save that for later. You need to eat something.” Shiro said, concern taking over his more serious tone. 

“I agree with Shiro. You need to eat and then go get some rest.” Krolia told Keith. 

“Hey Keith, I forgot to ask, how did you let the flower cut you? No one else here saw what happened.” Pidge asked.

“Well, when Lance was shot, I went to go help him. The flower fell off of my control panel. I reached to catch it. When I did though, it cut through the little armor I had on my hand.” Keith realized what he’d just said and slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “Oh my gosh Lance I totally forgot! Are you okay? The blast didn’t hurt you did it?” Just as Keith asked the last question, pain shot up his arm from the cut. He yelped in pain and almost fell back in his chair as he sat back down. 

“Keith are you alright?” Lance exclaimed as he ran over to help. 

“I’m fine.” Keith replied between gritted teeth. “Are you alright?”

“Keith I’m fine, I’m more worried about you.” 

“Keith, are you going to be alright?” Shiro asked from behind Lance. 

“Yeah. I think I just need to go rest.” Keith said, trying to reassure Shiro. 

“I’ll take him to his room.” Lance told Shiro. “I’ll be right back. Besides, it’s the least I can do. I can’t but feel a little responsible for this.” Lance helped Keith to his feet and they both walked down the long hallway to Keith’s room. When they finally got to the door Keith hesitated to open it. 

“Keith, are you oka-” Lance was cut off as Keith wrapped his arms around him again. 

“Lance I… I’m so confused. I feel weird. I don’t like this. I’m not used to telling people I’m weak but for some reason I just want to tell you. Lance I can’t. I can’t be the leader they want. I can’t be the leader they need. I’m not a leader. I’m not the black lion. Why did it choose me?” Keith started to hold Lance tighter. 

“Keith.” Lance started. Bewilderment rising in his voice. He’d never seen this side to Keith before. Lance started to hold Keith aswell. “It’s okay.” The two stood there until Lance felt Keith get somewhat heavier.

“Keith?” Keith had finally passed out. Lance sighed and picked Keith up. He carried the paladin inside his room and laid him down on his bed. Lance walked back to the dining room and sat back down at his spot. 

“Is Keith alright?” Krolia asked quickly as Lance walked back in. 

“Keith is fine. He just wore himself out.” Lance explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief knowing that Keith wasn’t hurt. They continued to eat and all went to rest as well. 

 

Keith’s eyes shot open fast as lightning bolts. His breath was heavy and his sweat was cold. He quickly got up from his bed and ran into the Garrison hallway. He ran to Lance’s door and swung it open. His breath hesitated as tears ran down his cheeks. He took a step back as he saw Lance stir in his bed. Keith covered his mouth in attempt to muffle his breathing. He watched as Lance opened his eyes to look at Keith. 

“Keith? What’re you doing?” he asked sleepily. 

“I…” Keith was cut off by his sobbing. Lance must’ve noticed because panic overcame his voice. 

“Keith!” he rushed over to the black paladin. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m doing this. I don’t know why I feel this way. I don’t like this. I don’t want to cry. I don’t like being afraid.” Keith fell to his knees. He struggled to say something but no words left his mouth. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“Keith. It’s okay. We all get scared.” Lance started to rub Keith’s back as he sat down next to him. 

“But I’m the leader now. No one’s supposed to see me cry. The leader should be strong and not have to have someone comfort him. He’s supposed to be fearless and perfect. I’m not any of these. I’m none of them.” Lance placed his hand under Keith’s chin and lifted his head to make Keith look him in the eyes.

“Keith. You’re going to be okay.” he told him softly. Keith couldn’t help himself. He began to thread his fingers through Lance’s hair and pull his face closer. Keith began to close his eyes as he braced himself to close the gap between the two. But before anything could happen, Lance jerked himself away from Keith’s face. Keith stayed on his knees as he stared longingly at Lance with his hand still reaching out for him. Lance covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Keith with a stunned expression. Keith knew he’d messed up. Lance stood quickly, still dazed, and ran into his room. He closed the door behind him as fast as he could causing it to slam shut. Keith was stunned. He let his hand drop to the floor as he waited. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen.

As if Lance would open up the door after that. What the heck was I thinking!? Keith thought to himself as he stood up.

“Lance? Lance listen I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. Please, don’t shut me out.” Lance remained silent behind the door. The only sound to break the silence were Lance’s heavy shaking breaths. Keith walked back down the hallway and opened the door to his own room. He let himself fall onto the bed where Cosmo was still waiting for him. The wolf whined as he nudged Keith’s hand to pet him. Keith stroked the wolf’s soft fur as he softly cried. Cosmo started to lick Keith’s face in attempt to get rid of the tears on his face. Keith began to slowly drift to sleep as he calmed himself down to regulated breaths.


	2. Klance Flower AU part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I’ve been spelling Kosmo as Cosmo and I’m too lazy to fix it. Sorry about that. The next chapter will not have this issue

Keith woke in the morning with a start. He shot up from of his… floor? This was not Keith’s bed. He looked around until he noticed a figure on the bed above him.

Oh no. He found that he was on Lance’s floor. He saw Cosmo next to him still sleeping. 

“Cosmo what heck?” Keith whisper shouted. The dog woke up and teleported out of the room. “Wait, Cosmo! Cosmo!” Keith continued to whisper. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. He stayed as quiet as possible and opened the door slowly. The sound sheets moving as Lance turned in his sleep was enough to make Keith’s heart pound in a panic. He turned to see the once sleeping Lance now sitting up in his bed staring Keith in the eye. Keith froze and held his breath as Lance stood up and began walking towards him. Before Keith could even think, Lance’s hand was holding his hand. 

“Wait, Keith. Please. Stay.” Lance slowly pulled Keith in and closed the door. 

“Lance I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was doing I just… it happened to fast I-” Keith was cut off by Lance’s finger on his lips.

“Keith… it’s okay.” Lance pulled his finger away and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot next to him for Keith to sit down. The black paladin sat next to Lance hesitantly. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Keith’s thoughts racing as the silence continued. 

“Keith, I didn’t push you away out of anger.” Lance said finally breaking through the awkward atmosphere of the silence in the room. 

“Then, why?” 

“I just… well…” Lance’s voice tailed off and he sighed heavily. “I didn’t want to admit that… that I… I like you okay. I like you allot. Everything about you. You’re really strong, you’re a great leader, you can actually pull off your stupid mullet. Everything. I was afraid that… that you didn’t like me back. When you tried to kiss me I just panicked and I didn’t know what to do.” Lance looked down at the floor.

“Lance… I like you too. That’s why I did that. I thought you’d hate me for after you ran in here. I like your laugh. Your stupid comments on my stupid mullet. I liked that you were really committed to trying to one up me in everything. I find it… admirable.” Keith and Lance smiled at each other and sat like that for a moment. Keith placed his hand on Lance’s cheek and leaned in one more time. This time, Lance leaned in too. The two closed the gap between them as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. One constantly trying to be more passionate with the other until Keith ended up on top of Lance on his bed, Lance began to thread his fingers through Keith’s hair and went down to his neck. Keith moaned as Lance started to suck and leave hickeys. The two were interrupted by the sound of alarms blaring through the Garrison. 

“Crap.” Keith said sharply as he got off of Lance. He ran his fingers through his mullet and sighed. 

“Of all times for an emergency.” Lance groaned digging his head into his pillow. Keith walked to the door but stopped as he noticed himself in the mirror. 

“Oh no. Lance, what am I supposed to do about this!?” Keith said nervously pointing to the hickeys on his neck.

“Don’t worry, makeup will fix that right up.” Lance said in his usual care free way. 

“You have make up?” 

“Yes. I have sisters. And they’d usually make me carry their makeup. I still have some on hand.” Lance reached into his bag and pulled out a foundation bottle. He lead Keith into the bathroom and quickly covered up the marks until no one could see them. The two paladins quickly ran into the main hallway and met the others. 

“Finally.” Shiro sighed in relief. 

“Keith, we were looking everywhere for you!” Allura exclaimed. 

“Yeah, where were you Keith?” Hunk asked him worriedly. 

“I was… uh…” Keith stumbled as he reached for his answer. “I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know as in you really don’t know or you don’t know as in you don’t want to talk about it.” Pidge asked him conspicuously.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Keith said. The sore on his hand hurt as he said it. He did want to tell them. He at least wanted to tell Shiro. But not the others. 

Lance would hate to have the others know about this. he thought. He’d be able to tell Shiro later anyway. 

“Keith you can’t just go wandering off. We were looking everywhere for you. We didn’t see you in your room.” Shiro told Keith in his concerning older brotherly tone. 

“I understand. I’ll let you ,now next time I go somewhere like that.” Keith apologized.

“It’s alright. Everyone is dismissed.” Shiro said. Keith turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Keith, I’d like to talk to you alone.” Shiro said quietly. Keith closed the door and looked at Shiro. 

“What is it Shiro?” 

“Sit down.” Shiro said calmly gesturing to the couch. Keith sat down with Shiro and looked up at him expecting to be scolded for his actions. “Keith, where were you? And… is there something you’re not telling me?” Keith looked at Shiro. He’d always been like an older brother to Keith. Even to the point they’d even call each other brother sometimes. 

“Can you promise me you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course. If you don’t want anyone else to know, then no one else will know.” Shiro said putting a hand on Keith’s back. 

“Well… I was with Lance. And… well, Shiro, I really like him. And he really likes me back. I mean… do you see where I’m going with this?” Keith said, not wanting to explain any further. Shiro’s eyes lit up as he held Keith’s arms.

“Omigosh, you got a boyfriend!!” Shiro exclaimed happily. “I’m so proud of you my little brother has a boyfriend!!!” Shiro hugged Keith tight as he laughed.

“Wait, you’re not… like, upset?” Keith asked bewildered.

“No way! I’m so proud! You know, I had a boyfriend when I was your age too.” 

“Wait really?” 

“Yeah, it was Adam.” Keith stared at Shiro.

“Really!?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t notice?” 

“No, I would’ve never guessed!” 

“Yeah.” Shiro looked at the ground longingly. “He was great. I’m glad you found someone.” Shiro smiled widely at Keith.

“Thanks Shiro. I’m glad you support me.” 

“Sure thing….. Wait, were you in Lance’s room that entire time?” Keith turned bright red. 

“Uh… Yeah. That’s not bad is it?” 

“That depends on what you were doing. You didn’t… uh…”

“No! No no no no no no no. Nothing like that happened.” Shiro looked down at Keith’s neck. He started to rub away some of the foundation. 

“Keith, what is this?” 

“Uh-umm….. it’s my fault please don’t be mad at Lance I… I uhh…” Keith wasn’t sure how to explain his situation.

“Keith, did you two have sex?” 

“No! We didn’t. We were kissing and… well…” Keith’s voice trailed off.

“As long as nothing serious happened. But… if it did, you know that you could always tell me right?” 

“Oh my God Shiro!” Keith exclaimed covering his face which was turning all shades of red. 

“What!? I’m just saying! Come on. This isn’t the worst conversation we’ve had.”

“Shh. We agreed we’d never speak of those conversations again.” Keith said placing his finger on Shiro’s lips.

“Okay, okay. Just tell me the details.” Shiro said winking. Keith stood up. 

“So, can I go now?” Keith asked.

“Eager to get back to Lance huh?” Shiro said with a smirk. Keith let out a sigh and left the room. He made his way back to his room where he found Cosmo laying down on his bed asleep. Cosmo woke up slowly to the sound of his owner walking into the room. He walked over and licked Keith’s hand. Keith started to pet the wolf and walk to his bed. Cosmo curled up on the bed next to him. 

“I wish people were more like you.” he said as as let his eyes close. Keith still thought about how Shiro was proud. He’d honestly thought that Shiro would be angry. If not angry then at least surprised. 

“Keith?” he heard a familiar voice from the other side of his door. Keith got up and rushed to the door. He swung it open to see Lance. 

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed happily. He invited Lance in shutting the door behind him. 

“I didn’t get you into any trouble did I?” Lance asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“No, I’m fine.” Lanc looked down and saw that the foundation had been rubbed away. 

“Oh crap! Does Shiro know!? He’s not upset about it is he?” 

“No! Actually, Shiro’s glad we’re… uh, together? Are we together?” 

“I think so. I’m not sure. Never had a boyfriend before.” Keith and Lance smiled at each other. 

“I love you.” Keith told Lance, stepping closer to him. The two held hands and stared at each other until they were lost in the black oceans of each other’s eyes. Their faces got closer together as they wrapped their arms around each others waists. They slowly got closer together until the gap between them was closed by each others lips locking in yet another passionate kiss. Keith threw Lance on the the bed and positioned himself on top as he continued to passionately kiss Lance who he held down by his wrists. 

“Lance,” Keith started, “I love you so much. Promise me you’ll never leave.” Lance pulled Keith back down to kiss him again. 

“I promise.” Lance heavily huffed. Keith started to kiss Lance on the neck which turned into him leaving hickeys on Lance’s neck. 

“Lance…” Keith huffed.

“Keith.” Lance moaned. The two were breathing heavily as Lance writhed beneath his lover. Keith started to lift Lance’s shirt and kiss his chest. He started to move down but was stopped by Lance’s panicking voice.

“Wait!” Lance sat up and slid Keith off of him. Keith sat up in front of him and looked at Lance.

I’ve really messed up now. He thought. He’s going to hate me. Keith looked down and remained silent as Lance continued to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry I just… I don’t know if I’m ready.” Lance looked at Keith who was on the verge of tears. Lance leaned forward and put his hand on Keith’s face. Tears began to flow down Keith’s cheeks. Lance kissed Keith as he wiped away the tears. 

“I love you. I don’t want to lose you.” Keith started. “I just… I was scared that-” Keith was cut off by his own sobs. Lance continued wipe away tears as the started into Keith’s sad eyes. 

“I love you too. Something like this could never tear us apart.” 

Knock knock knock. Someone was knocking on Keith’s door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Go! Hide in the bathroom!” Keith whisper shouted to Lance. Lance grabbed his shirt and ran into the bathroom. Keith sat up on the bed in a position that looked like he’d just gotten up. 

“Come in.” Keith said in his best tired voice. Allura opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“Yeah but, it’s okay. What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And, Hunk told me you might like this.” Allura held a slice of cinnamon cake with a thin layer of vanillas icing on the top. 

“Thank you.” Keith said as he took the small plate. 

“Of course! If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” She told him sweetly. She left the room and closed the door. 

“Ah!” Keith heard Lance shout along with the sound of falling toiletries. He ran over to the door and swung it open only to laugh at the sight of Lance on the floor tangled in the broken shower curtain and fallen bottles of Keith’s essentials. 

“Lance, what happened?” Keith said between laughs. 

“I tripped over your stupid bathtub. You’re bathroom is too small for me!” Lance said frustratedly. The two laughed as Keith helped him up. Keith noticed a cut on Lance’s arm that was bleeding onto the floor. 

“Lance! Your arm!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh.” Lance said, finally acknowledging his injury. “It’s alright. You got a first aid kit?” 

“Yeah.” Keith pulled out a first aid kit from the cupboard beneath the sink. Keith sat Lance down on the toilet seat and started to bandage the wound. “What happened?”

“I think I fell on your razor.” Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the wound. He’d always hated the sight of blood. A disadvantage when it came to battle. He’d always forced himself to be fine with it but now…

Stupid Flower. He thought angrily. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked him. “You’re shaking.” Keith looked up at Lance. 

“I… I’m fine. I just…” Keith lightly gagged in the back of his throat. 

“Here, you go sit down.” Lance said, taking the kit. “I got it, I’ll be fine.” Keith left and sat on his bed until Lance came out into the room. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked quicker than anticipated.

“I’m fine, it’s just a cut.” Keith sighed and slumped against the wall behind the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked hesitantly. “I’ve never seen you so uncomfortable over a cut.” 

“Oh, I guess I’ve always been uncomfortable with blood. I was always able to stomach it until now. No thanks to this flower.” Keith said in annoyance. Lance held out his hand. Keith knew he wanted to see his cut. He hesitated to put his hand in Lance’s. He unwrapped Keith’s bandages to reveal a small cut that wheat through the palm of his hand. It still had light traces of the liquid from the flower in it. Lance was overwhelmed with emotion as he squeezed Keith’s hand, causing him to wince in pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance said as tears ran down his face.

“Lance, it’s alright. Listen, you didn’t do anything wrong. And, besides, if none of this happened. We wouldn’t be together.” Keith started to wipe away Lance’s tears. With his free hand. Lance hugged Keith tightly. 

“Well, then I’m glad you were stupid enough to not call for backup.” Keith chuckled lightly and started to rub Lance’s back. Lance pulled away and rubbed away his tears. He looked over at the floor for something to catch his eye. He stared at a small notebook on the floor. 

“What’s that?” Lance asked, pointing to it. Keith looked at what Lance was gesturing to. He walked over and picked up the small book and the floor. 

“This?” Keith asked, making sure he’d grabbed what Lance wanted.

“Yeah. Can I see?” Keith panicked for a moment. 

Well, I can’t tell him. He’ll think it’s something he needs to see and get his hands on it anyway. Keith thought. He figured he had no other choice but to let him see. He opened the notebook and inside were lyrics. Lance read through the first few pages and was astonished by its contents. 

“Keith, did you write these?” He asked. Keith blushed lightly and looked away.

“Y-Yeah. I don’t normally show people though. I don’t think that they’re very good.” 

“Are you kidding!? You’re amazing!” Lance said his eyes lit up as he smiled wide. “Dude! You should be in a band! These lyrics need to be heard!” Keith blushed even harder now as he looked at Lance with surprise.

“Lance… I wish I could but… we’re Voltron. You know, defenders of the universe? We don’t have time for stuff like that. And… I’m way too embarrassed and nervous to get up on a stage to sing for people.” Lance continued to flip through the pages until, one caught his attention. 

“Keith? Is this yours?” He asked. He placed his finger on the page and looked at Keith. Keith leaned over and looked at what Lance was talking about. It was a drawing that Keith had made recently. It was a well done drawing of the flower. 

“Uh…” Keith hesitated with his words.

“Did you draw this?” 

“Well… Yeah.” He admitted quietly. Lance continued to look through the notebook.

“Keith, is this me?” Lance was pointing to a portrait Keith had drawn back when we’re still just rookie pilots.

“Yeah. I drew that when we were still young. Training in the Garrison to be pilots.” Keith responded. He’d drawn it while they were in class. Being taught another boring lesson by their teacher. Keith had known that day that he really did lie, Lance. He wasn’t sure why he’d fallen for Lance but he did. However, Keith had refused these feelings. After all, he was just the weird emo kid with no parents, little to no backstory, and no future for himself. No one would’ve ever guessed that he’d end up a hero. Especially not a hero of the universe. And with an entire team willing to follow him. Keith smiled lightly as he remembered their little rivalry from when they were younger. Lance would be so upset whenever Keith would beat him in something. 

“What!? Weird mullet boy beat me!?” He’d exclaim. Keith would always remain silent. Lance would complain and complain. But it was when Lance was smiling that would make Keith’s heart pound. Lance’s big, happy, sweet smile. This made Keith smile even more. 

“Wow. You had a crush on me all the way back then?” 

“Yeah.” Keith chuckled. “I had it bad for you. I still do now.”

“And I thought I was the only one. You’d look so handsome staring at the window. The way the light would shine on your face at an angle. The way your black hair would seem to reflect a setting sun late in the day.” Lance stared up at the ceiling as he talked. Keith looked up at Lance and let a small smile glide across his face. The two continued to talk about how they crushed on each other back at the Garrison and the stupid things they’d do to try and get each others attention. 

“Remember that time when I tried to wear a hoodie in class that looked like yours?” 

“Yeah! You wore a ponytail to hide your hair too! I thought it was so adorable.” 

“Really? You called me a poser.” Keith said lifting an eyebrow. 

“Well, I didn’t want to blow my cover.” 

“Your cover?”

“Well, no one else but you and Shiro know that I’m bi.”

“I understand. You and Shiro are the only ones who know I’m gay.”

“Makes sense. Shiro’s always been a big brother figure to you right?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess he is to everyone. He’s a trustworthy guy. The one you can tell anything to.” 

“Yeah. Shiro’s the only one that didn’t want to get rid of me in the Garrison. I was the weird emo kid with the disciplinary issue and was only there because of Shiro and lack of parental guidance.” Keith sighed sadly as he remembered his time as a child at the Garrison. “I hated it there. And after Shiro left, and I thought for sure that you hate me, I couldn’t take it. I left and waited. Hoping for Shiro to maybe come back one day. When he finally did, I saw you again too. You were even better looking than before. I tied to play it cool hoping you’d forgotten about me. I kind of wanted to start over again with you.”

“Is that why you pretended to not know me?”

“Yeah. I was really hoping you’d just forget about me.”

“No way! I was reminded of you every day! Everyone was comparing me to you like I was your disgusting sloppy seconds. But, I guess it did give me more room to think about you. I was hoping you’d come back one day so I could see you again. I guess Shiro kind of, reunited us.” Lance smiled at Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and dug his face into his shoulder. 

“Lance, I’ve lost so many people in my life. I almost lost Shiro. I thought I’d lost my mother. And I’ve gotten so close to losing you on so many times. Please Lance, promise me you won’t be one of the people I have to say goodbye to.”

“Keith, I promise. You will never lose me.” Lance said, squeezing Keith in return. The two remained in each other’s embrace until Shiro came knocking.

“Are you guys in there?” He called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, come on in Shiro.” Keith said inviting Shiro in. Shiro opened the door and smiled at the two. 

“Aww! You guys are so cute!” Shiro gushed. Keith chuckled as Lance sat awkwardly not knowing what to do. 

“So, is something wrong?” Keith asked him. 

“No, I just wanted to check in on you. And to tell you that Hunk made pizzas for lunch.” Shiro looked over and saw the still untouched slice of cake that Alurra had brought him earlier. “Do you want me to refrigerate that for you? Or atleast put in a container?”

“Oh!” Keith exclaimed realizing he’d forgotten about it. “Yeah, thanks Shiro.” 

“Come on. We should start heading down for lunch.” Shiro told them. “Of course, you might want to cover those up.” Shiro said pointing to his neck. Keith and Lance looked at each other and turned a bright shade of red. Shiro giggled and grabbed the slice before exiting the room. 

“Uh… do want to come with me to go get the foundation from my room?” Lance asked shyly. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” They made their way to Lance’s room and covered the hickeys on each others necks. After an awkward lunch with the rest of the team, everyone departed to their own rooms. The entire time, Lance held a somewhat confused yet disturbed look. He was really quiet and barely laughed when someone cracked a joke. Before he could enter his room, Keith stopped Lance in his tracks.

“Lance, is everything okay?”

“... Keith… would your mom be okay with us together?” This question surprised Keith. He’d never really thought about it before. 

“Well, probably. She doesn’t really understand human terms like ‘gay’ or ‘bi’. And she doesn’t know that stuff like that is looked down upon here. Why?” Moments Of silence as Lance contemplated his next words. 

“I guess you’re just lucky then.”

“What?”

“... How am I supposed to explain this to my parents? They…” Lance choked on his words. Keith realized what he was talking about. Lance’s parents probably wouldn’t like him being with another guy.

“Are your parents…?”

“Homophobic? Yeah. We’ve only been on Earth for a while. And now, they’ll already wish that I just stayed in space.” Lance sounded angry. But mostly sad. Keith had never seen Lance so distraught. And since Keith was never the best at comforting, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Lance I…” Keith sighed, “I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry.” Lance looked distantly at the floor. Keith hated this. He hated not knowing what to do. Especially when he didn’t know what to do about his boyfriend. 

What should I do? Hug him? Tell him it’ll be alright? I don’t wanna lie to him but it’s not like I know the truth. Keith struggled as he tried to decide what to do. After what felt like forever, Keith knew what to say.

“Lance, I’m here for you no matter what. If your family doesn’t support or love you because you’re bi, then I will. And I know that the others will to. You don’t have to be afraid. I promise.” Lance looked up. A slight glimmer of hope was visible in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Keith.

“Thank you.” He said squeezing Keith tighter. The two walked their separate ways to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
